In some inkjet printers, a substrate wide print bar is used to print on paper or other print substrates moved past the print bar. Inkjet print bars usually include multi-part flow structures with channels for ink to flow from the supply to a printhead or to multiple printheads.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.